


Sick fic.

by warmchae



Series: B.A.P series [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, like just really filthy, major smut, mentions of youngjae, minor fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae
Summary: or the dick fic.





	Sick fic.

 

_ Or the dick fic. If you aren’t comfortable with smut, please don’t read ahead! Thank you, and happy reading! _

  
  


“Noonaaa..” Zelo whined from the living room. I chuckled, walking into the room slowy, his hot bowl of soup in my hands. “Yes, love?” I asked, setting down his chicken and broccoli soup on the table. “I wanna kiss you so badly..!” 

 

He fake cried, pouting cutely. “You’re sick, and you said you won’t kiss me no matter what. I don’t mind if I get sick, Z.” I smiled down at him laying on the couch, sittin on the edge beside him. “I won’t! But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to..” He bashfully spoke. I shook my head, pulling on his shoulder, so he would sit up. “Eat, baby.”

 

I cooed, placing his bowl in his hands. He pulled the bowl to his lips, gulping the hot soup. I tsked and bat his hands away, pulling the bowl from him. “Hey hey hey, no. You use your spoon. Jesus, what am I? Youngjae? You act like you need your momma Yoo.” I scolded, thumping him on the nose.

 

He scowled at me, sticking his bright red -probably burnt- tongue out at me. I shook my head, standing up to grab his medicine from the cabinet in the kitchen. I poured his cold medicine into the little plastic cup, measuring out the dosage. 

 

I then grabbed two antibiotic tablets from his prescription bottle, holding them in my palm before walking to the living room. When I arrived Zelo was eating his soup -with a spoon- like a good boy. I tripped on the corner of the rug, catching myself on my feet, but not before the pills tumbled out of my hands. 

 

“Oh shit-” I started, before setting his syrup on the table. I bent down to gather the two little pills, before I heard Zelo groan behind me. When I stood and turned, Zelo was palming the growing bulge in his pants.

 

My eyes widened, before I slowly set his pills on the table. “Really? All from me bending over?” I questioned, staring at my whining and writhing boyfriend. “No. It’s from not being able to fuck you senseless in three days-  _ nng _ \- i-i’ve been sick.”

 

He whined. I smiled sadly down at my baby, the dampness in my panties starting to form. “Wanna fuck me, Z? You wanna be inside me hmm? Want me to be able to feel you all the way in my belly?” I dreamily spoke, thinking of how my boyfriends cock filled me so well, my hand subconsciously rubbing over my tummy. 

 

“Fuck- please Y/N.” He groaned, grabbing my hips and tugging me onto his lap. I sighed, settling on top of him. “Are you sure?” I asked, genuinely worried if he’s up to it due to his sickness. “No- baby i’m so damn sure. But I want you on bottom tonight- on your stomach.” He smiled up at me, his teeth showing.

 

I blushed, rubbing my hands over his chest. “Okay..” I shyly spoke, leaning down to kiss his mouth. “Go to the bedroom, Y/N.” Zelo spoke huskily. I nodded, turning to leave. I stripped off my clothing on the way to the bedroom, leaving the articles in the hallway. 

 

I laid naked on the bed, my erect nipples brushing the silk duvet, teasing them. I ran my hand down to my wet lips, rubbing the fold gently. I hummed, inserting a finger into my tight hole. “God damn, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Z spoke from the doorway. He was already naked, and his cock hung hard, the tip an angry red color. He walks over to me slowly, devouring me with his eyes. He laid down on the bed behind me, his face level with my swollen pussy.

 

His mouth enveloped my lower lips, a cry ripping from my throat. I spread my legs wider, poking my butt upward. He licked and sucked my folds, rubbing his tongue up into my pink hole. “Z-zelo.. In me- in me please..”

 

I whined, my cunt clenching. He chuckled, pulling away from me. I was sad to feel him go, but oh so ready to be filled to the brim. He lined up behind me, rubbing his tip over the length of my slit, the precum smearing onto me. I sighed and laid there, feeling completely in heaven. I reached my hands back for his, hoping he would take the hint. He did, intertwining our hands. “Are you ready, baby girl? Ready to be stuffed full?” 

 

He asked, licking my neck. I moaned out loud, squeezing his hand. He inserted his cockhead into my pussy, rimming me for a good 12 seconds. I squeezed around him, showing him I needed it now. He laughed, sliding his fat cock into my cunt. 

 

I moaned loudly, spreading my legs as far as they’ll go. He pulled away from my back, his cock still sheathed in my walls. He pushed my legs further apart, fucking into me. His dick bumped and rubbed my g-spot everytime, sending shocks of pleasure through my body.

 

“Oh god Zelo, harder.” I begged, gripping the sheets with my now free hands. He roughly pounded into me, gripping my hair, pulling back slightly. My head tilted back with my hair, my back arching due to the position.

 

“O-Oh Zelo I-I feel it. I feel it!” I squealed, my cunt coiling up, bursting over his cock in ripples. “Wow, already baby? I’m that good?” He laughed, fucking me faster. I laid there, my orgasm still rushing through me. 

 

He grunted, gripping my hips roughly before burying his cock into me fully. He shot spurt after spurt into my little hole, rubbing out his orgasm. He pulled out with a wet sound, rubbing his thumb over my open hole. I clenched softly, sensitive and worn out. 

 

“I feel much better now, baby.” He spoke quietly, kissing my puckering hole. I whined, rubbing my body against the mattress. Zelo laughed, laying beside me. He rubbed my back, helping me calm down from cumming so hard. 

 

When I had relaxed, I cuddled up to him, pulling the blanket over us. “Good, baby?” I asked, rubbing his collarbones gently. He nodded, kissing my forehead. “Very good, baby.” He sighed, before drifting to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was terribly filthy and if you've made it this far you've made it through my second smut, good job and ily


End file.
